Jack and Nikki Reuniting
by NiktorFan95
Summary: WInter 10, Nikki is done with TGVN and moves on.


Jikki Reuniting

It is winter 2010. The scenario : Victor is back in town. Nikki had that month to get off the ranch. The month time period is up, and Ms. Reed has booked a room at the AC hotel suite. Victor arrives at the AC to find Nikki sitting at the bar eyeing the display of booze. He walks over to her and starts to bark things at her, typical Victor.

"Weren't you just in rehab for alcohol abuse? Now you're here eyeing alcohol? What the hell's the matter with you?"

Nikki sighs and says, "What do you want Victor? I moved out, I'm living in a suite here, and we're done. The stripper who 'would still be at the Bayou if it weren't for me' is gone from your life. I don't know what else you want from me? What; get one my hands and knees and kiss the ground you walk on? I DON'T THINK SO. You screwed up my life enough, damn it! I won't let you do it again, EVER! Maybe 10 years ago I would beg you for yet another chance, not now. Also, aren't you contradicting yourself? You aren't exactly innocent and-"

Victor cuts her off "Now you listen here! I will not tolerate you berating me with this garbage! You slept with scum, you deserve this. Don't you dare turn the tables on me, YOU GOT THAT? Because I will not have any of it."

"Then why in the world start with me if I am such a lost cause? Just get the hell out of here!"

"I think I will, why I would want to be here talking to someone like you is beyond me."

Nikki slyly smiles and retorts "Wasn't that long ago that you didn't just want to talk to me, you wanted to do a lot more than that. Have fun keeping the bed warm without me. Though I'm sure some little gold-digger wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you. Just wave a wad of cash around and WHAM! Another cute little trophy wife on your arm."

"Just remember where you came from before you met me."  
"Oh yes, the Bayou. I GET IT! I was a stripper. You NEVER cease to remind me. Hey Victor, get a grip. You were an orphan. I at least had a home. We both had bad beginnings."

Just then, Jack walks in and is in the entranceway of the club dining room.

"I worked for what I have. But you, you earned the money on your back!"  
Nikki snaps and says "How dare you! You no good egotistical BASTARD!"

*Slap* Nikki looks mortified at what she has just done.  
"Victor I…I'm sorry I-"

"I don't know how I could have wanted to marry you months ago. I must have been the drunk one."

"You know what? On second thought, you DESERVED to be slapped just now! Screw you Victor!"

Victor walks away, but not before looking at Jack and commenting, "What are you looking at, Jack Abbott?"

Jack laughs then says "Nice handprint there Newman. Looks like you can't walk all over Nikki like you thought."

"Get the hell out of my way Abbott."  
"You have a good say, too, mumbles."

Jack walks over to Nikki, who is donning small crocodile tears.

He stands beside her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Nik. You alright?"

Nikki quickly turns around and says "Oh, Jack. You startled me. Yeah um…I guess I'm fine."  
"Oh Nikki, Nikki. Why do you let Newman do that to you? He's not worth it. I told you that when you were first married to him."  
"Yeah, I know. I just, I love him."

"After how he talked to you just now, you love him? After he wished you dead, you love him. After him always throwing your past in your face. You love him? Sweetheart, that isn't love. I know it, everyone knows it, and deep down, you know it in your heart."

"I know that. He just had this pull. No woman ever completely gets over Victor Newman."  
"Tell you what, why don't we have dinner?"  
"Jack, you don't need to keep me company. I'll be fine."  
"Come on, and you know I'm always going to worry about you. No use trying to change my mind. Whataya say?"  
Nikki teases him, "Alright, thank you sir."

As they're eating desert, Jack says, "Did you like your lobster?"  
"Yes, it was delicious. Was your steak good?"  
"I guess so. I ordered well done and I got rare. But Gina's out of town, so they must be slacking back in the kitchen."

Nikki laughs and so does Jack.

"Well I know you have your room here, but I have Faith tonight, want to come over and see her?"  
"Yeah. It's just a shame that Nick has full custody. Poor little thing must be scared to death without her mother around. But what are you gonna do? Sharon dug her own grave when she wanted to stand by Adam. How do we know he really has changed for good?"  
"We certainly don't. I don't feel bad for Sharon one bit. Nick is a good father at least. How long is he out of town for?"  
Nikki looks confused and says, "Was it two weeks?"  
Jack nods. "Out of town for two weeks. Anytime you want to come over for the time I'm watching her, you're welcome to stop by."  
"Thank you, so, shall we?"  
Jack says, "Let me pay the check. Do you mind getting the coats and waiting in the entry hall?"  
"No, not at all."

At the Abbott mansion, Nikki and Jack walk in, shaking the snow off themselves.

Nikki grimaces "That's one thing about Wisconsin I hate, it seems like every winter we get more and more snow."  
Jack smiles and says "You never liked a lot of snow, have you?"  
Nikki nods no.

"Alright, Abby was watching Faith. Let me get Faith so Abby can get out of here. She's probably cursing me right now for making her watch the baby."

Nikki laughs and says "She that much of a hand-full?"

"You say hand-full, I say angel."

Abby walks downstairs and sees Nikki. "Hey Nikki, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. How's the baby?"  
"Ugh, please don't say baby! She's my worst nightmare."

Jack laughs as he ascends the steps with faith in tow. "You're sprung, Abby. Go, have fun at Billy's party."

Abby smiles and says, "Thanks Uncle Jack. Bye Nikki! Bye kid…"

They all laugh and Abby leaves in a hurry.

Nikki inquires "Party? That must be why my daughter hasn't answered her phone."

"Yup, Billy is having a Christmas party this year at Jimmy's instead of for New Year's Eve."

Nikki, now holding faith, smiles at Jack. "Jack, thanks for letting me see this little cutie pie."  
Jack tells her it's no problem and Faith babbles.

The time passes quickly and Jack just put faith down for the night.

"She's out like a light."  
Nikki smiles and says, "Remember how good you were with Nicholas when he was a baby? He adored you to bits."  
Jack fondly remembers. "Yeah, he was such a good kid. Still is. But from time to time, you have to wonder if he has it all in his head."  
Nikki laughs and says, "I feel awful that you never got to raise your babies. If only we had our little boy."  
He walks over and hugs her. "Hey, it's not your fault or mine. Those kinds of things happen. It's a flaw in human life. Sadly we had to deal with it firsthand."

He sits next to her on the couch and she says, "You know, it's odd. You've been one of my best friends, yet we've never hung out like this in the past. We should spend more time together. I've been so busy with my mess of a life that I haven't had time for my friends, family, or Katherine."  
He kisses her head and she smiles up at him. Suddenly, they are very aware of their physical closeness, but neither is able to pull back. He looks into her eyes, both his and hers shut as he leans down to kiss her tenderly. She responds to the kiss as sweetly as he does. Their eyes open, faces a few mere inches apart. Nikki moves a few inches away, looking a little confused.

He says, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

She says, "No, it's alright."

She leans in and kisses him hotly and he can only respond passionately. He takes her jacket off and she unbuckles his belt.

"Nikki, are you sure. Before we get too carried away…"

She takes a finger and puts it on his lips and shushes him. Jack stands up and leads her by the hand to his bedroom. They close the door and she leans her back against it. He kisses her neck and she takes his suit jacket off. By the time she tries to take his tie off, she can't get it undone. He laughs and takes it off himself. He takes her camisole off and they make their way to the bed. Jack lays her down and continues to kiss her. She runs her hands through his hair and he rips his shirt open, buttons flying wherever. Nikki kicks her heels off and Jack quickly unties his shoe laces, taking off his dress shoes. They're on the bed, kissing passionately and roughly. They take some time getting familiar with each other, whom they haven't been with in years. Victor is an afterthought, and everything bad that has happened recently was forgotten.

After they made love, he held her in his arms. They were both exhausted, and half asleep as it is.

She says, "Um, I think we need to talk."  
Jack says, "If it's about what happened just now, all I know is we made love. I don't know if we should classify what we are."

"I couldn't agree more. We should worry about trying to classify this in the morning. But right now, I'm exhausted."  
Jack gets an arrogant smile on his face and says "You're welcome."  
Nikki laughs and playfully slaps his shoulder.

"Well aren't you full of yourself!"

"I don't hear you complaining."

"No, I'm certainly not gonna do that."

"Goodnight, Nik."

"Night, Jack."

The next morning, Nikki wakes up and looks over at Jack. He's been watching her.

"Good morning."

"Morning Nik, how'd you sleep?"

"Better then I've slept in a very long time."

He smiles and says, "So…it's morning. Time to define 'us'."

"Oh boy, uh, what do you think we are?"

"We've known each other too long to be 'just friends'. But I don't think we love each other."  
"Oh…GOD no. After I got my heart stomped on repeatedly by that bastard, I can't love someone yet."

"So I guess we're…lovers?"

"Lovers. Short, sweet, and VERY much to the point."  
"I don't have to go to work today."

"Good, because I wasn't gonna let you leave this bedroom anyway."

Jack laughs at her and says, "You haven't changed one bit over the years, have you?"

"Nope, same Nikki you've always known!"

He holds her in his arms, and they slowly drift off to sleep.

This is the story of "Jikki" reuniting. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
